Legion Battleship
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = |-| MKIV = |-| MKV = General The Legion Battleship is a class X hull that sacrifices mobility and firepower for increased durability and squadron slots. It is of Demon Corps origin and is the last Demon Corps hull to be released during the event Devastation.__TOC__ Strategy and Setup Advantages: Legion battleships are strong, defensive battleships that also specialise in destroying Hive ships, and generally poor at pursuing enemy ships, requiring their opponents to come to them. The long range of their squadrons ensure that they are always the first to engage enemy ships, this can force enemy fleets to focus on defending their ships against very large groups of squadrons. A fleet of MK IV+ Legion battleships escorting a carrier can pressure their opponents with as many as sixteen squadrons, if they were all Spectre squadrons, it is a total of 2800 damage per second and 9600 armor total from all the squadrons launched. The firepower of the fleet rises even higher when including weapons equipped on each Legion battleship. Fleets attacking a group of Legion battleships should have superb defences against squadrons. They have excellent durability, being on the only battleship to feature two shield slots and as well as three armor slots, equal to Vigilante battleships which are notable for their survivability. Disadvantages: Primary disadvantages are a combination of higher repair time, low mass and greatly reduced mobility as well as the lack of special slots. The increased shields and armor slots come at the cost of greatly increased repair time. Their relatively low mass in comparison to all other Demon Corps ships limits them on fully taking advantage of these slots without sacrificing firepower. Legion battleships are also substantially slower than the Hellfire battleship variant as well as all other battleships. Although it has extended combat range, they cannot flee from enemy ships, not even destroyers as they have greatly reduced rotation speed. Legion battleships are always forced to fight and cannot evade most incoming projectiles, they must absorb almost all incoming damage with their shields and armor. This reduced mobility is further compounded by the lack of special slots, hence they cannot equip thrusters of any kind or boost their squadrons with elite squadrons. Technically being a battleship, they cannot equip Ranger squadrons, although the notion of this being available is preposterous. Legion battleships have less than half the weapon slots from a Hellfire battleship, these weapons generally shouldn't be considered their primary weapons. They are mostly supplementary that helps them engage enemy ships at close range and neutralize other squadrons. Although they have reduced weapon weight bonuses like all other battleships, due to it having least weapon slots as a battleship, it can only take advantage of such bonuses to a minimum extent. Their weapons effectiveness are also further deteriorated due to it lacking bonus range that all battleships have, as well as their limited manoeuvrability options, curbing their weapons to only be suitable against close range situations. Setup: Equipping 2x Metaphase shields III is ideal. Spectre squadrons are the most ideal squadron to choose. Typical battleship weapons like Vector torpedoes, ECHO rays and stasis weapons are not recommended due to Legion battleships lacking special slots, range bonuses and overall being a very slow ship. Equipping Manifold missiles, frenzied Scatter missiles or frenzied HEX missiles are ideal due their effectiveness at close and medium ranges as well as their explosive radius to deal with squadrons. USAGE BY VEGA The Legion was one of General Geir's experiments, and the result of the attempt to emulate Alien hive siege combat principles. Preliminary testing against the Miner rebellion was conducted under the heavy guard of Demon Corps Platoon Fleets, but however, some of the rebels were able to destroy enough of the Legion Battleship prototypes undergoing combat testing and thus create a blueprint of the Legion for their own usage. Trivia *The Legion battleship is unique in that it has squadron slots, no utility slots, reduced speed even less than that of carriers and having both firing arcs limited to it arcs (no 125% range bonus) but full coverage with its squadron slots. *The Legion battleship's classic skin color is silver - this is different in comparison with all other Demon Corps ships which feature blood red as their classic hull paint. Gallery Devastation.png Legion 1.png Legion_2.png Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Demon Corps Category:Class X